my_little_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Sardonyx
Sardonyx is a bombastic Gem fusion of pre-existing fusion Garnet, and Crystal Gem Pearl. Physical Appearance Sardonyx, as a fusion of technically three total Gems, is a naturally tall being, probably as tall as a Diamond, given that she can fit smaller Gems like Peridot, and Equestrian Ponies in the palms of her hands. Her skin holds a vermilion color to her skin, and a pale apricot color to her hair, her hair designed similarly to Peridot, but with smoothed out corners. She possesses four arms, with an extra pair located on the sides of her lower torso, and two sets of eyes, with the lower pair more pronounced than the upper pair. Her legs and torso hold a bigger visual look to Garnet, whereas her head and arms hold more Pearl'like appearances. Her outfit resembles that of a magician or ringmaster: a black, tailcoat tuxedo-leotard with a tangerine bow tie and tail to match, and a small, black star on her chest. Her feet have two-toned, mauve-gray leggings under crimson tips at the tops of her feet. Both arms have a different pair of gloves: the first pair resembling a white version of Garnet, and the second looking more like Sapphire's gloves, again white. Her eyes are covered in a pair of shades, similar to those worn by Emerald, but like her hair, they're smoothed out, and more rounded in comparison. Personality Sardonyx is shown to be a very bombastic individual, full of enthusiasm and charisma to her playful tendencies. She behaves in a way similar to a grand host towards her guests, usually talking in a dramatic and cheerful sort of way, and interacting with others in a cocky and slightly-egotistical manner, enjoying the time in the spotlight whenever she can get the chance. She still holds a good heart, and willing to help others out in her own way, though sometimes she would get involved more to show off than anything. Abilities Illusion magic She has shown a level of magic during a number of her performances during her debut, though most of these resemble more like stage magic tricks, sometimes them defying logic just for the sake of the trick, similar to Discord's magic. A good example was when she summoned a magic tophat, and pulled out Peridot from it, despite her being in the audience seconds prior, and is shown again when she popped two balloons to show Pinkie Pie and Steven Universe on stage. History Season 2 Sardonyx first appears within the series when Garnet and Pearl perform for the Talent Contest for the Gifted. She happily greets the audience, and went right on with the magic show: beginning with bringing Peridot to the stage through a summoned tophat. After telling Peridot to play along, she spun her around, and through some magic, moved Peridot and a green top was in her place. She gleefully placed Peridot back into the ground after making her vanish with a handkerchief. She wonders who'll join her next, and then blew up a pair of balloons with the same handkerchief, and popped them to reveal Pinkie and Steven. She asks Steven if she was worth the wait, and continued her act by clapping her hands with them on it, turning them into two bouncy balls which she proceeded to juggle. She brought out a safety net from her hair, and caught them both. She gently placed both down and ended her act with an on-stage bow. Season 4 She makes a appearance again in Sardonyx Tonight, returning alongside Discord for the first time since Season Two, happily seeing Bismuth and Smoky Quartz. She brought them both to her room, wanting to get to know them both a little bit better, and both became guests on "Sardonyx Tonight". As Sardonyx hosted the show, she places both Bismuth and Smoky in a number of games to see what each one of them could do, before she signified the chapter's end. Trivia *Sardonyx is one of a few characters to break the fourth wall, alongside Pinkie Pie, Discord, and Acid and Cyanide, and has did so on numerous occasions. A particular one recognizes her as in a book, and spoke to the writer in the description when she found out he liked her, replying as "Like me, you say?~" *A common theme with her focused-episodes is that a cover art of her is placed at the top, implying how she is in the spotlight. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Sexless Category:Gems Category:Fusions Category:Crystal Gems